


Стирка

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Лестница в доме Дэна слишком тихая, и он совсем не собирался ни за кем подглядывать





	Стирка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58058) by [etherati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherati/pseuds/etherati). 



Слава богу он смазал чертовы петли.

Слава богу я смазал петли, — думает Дэн, стоя на площадке внизу лестницы, — привел в порядок черный ход и заменил все скрипевшие ступеньки — иначе наделал бы шума, выдал себя, что собираюсь спуститься и забросить грязное белье, и Роршах бы... А вообще-то кем надо быть, чтобы после месяцев предложений, уговоров и отказов вдруг вломиться посреди ночи и, сгорбившись, сжимать в кулаке простыни, толкаться в них бедрами и...

Что наводит на следующий вопрос: кем надо быть, чтобы, наткнувшись на яростно надрачивающего боевого напарника, просто стоять и смотреть?

Очевидно, тем, кто тащится от шныряния повсюду в костюме совы.

Роршах — а это действительно Роршах, обманчиво смахивающий на обычного человека из плоти и крови подо всеми своими слоями кожи, хлопка и латекса — резко толкается себе в руку, и Дэн видит, как, повторяя за ним, изгибается его подвижный костлявый позвоночник. На Роршахе только майка, под которой движутся, скользят и сталкиваются слои мышц. Приподнятые плечи дрожат; он и сам дрожит — или плачет, — но покрытые веснушками длинные пальцы не сбиваются с ритма. И Дэн спрашивает себя, чего это он так обращает внимание на детали, когда эти пальцы сжимают член, отчаянно и болезненно двигаясь от основания к припухшей темной головке? И боже, ведь это все реально, а не какая-нибудь ночная фантазия после длительного патруля, помогающая спустить пар и напряжение и уснуть. Он в самом деле стоит и смотрит на вот это все.

Смотрит на то, как пояс расстегнутых брюк Роршаха сползает с задницы, когда он, дрожа, опускается на стул, и простыни под ним сминаются. Смотрит, как у Роршаха в груди почти замирает дыхание, словно дикий опасный зверь, которого он не осмеливается выпустить на волю. Смотрит, как Роршах сильно, до крови кусает губу — лишь бы не издать низкий стон, который, Дэн уверен, растет внутри, поднимается вверх по горлу, и Роршах зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы не выпустить его, не позволить вырваться изнутри. 

Контроль, думает Дэн. Не издай ни звука — иначе все прекратится в мгновение ока и ты никогда больше не увидишь линию его крепко сжатых челюстей, чуть приоткрытые тонкие губы, обнажающие стиснутые зубы, и высокие, отчаянно румяные скулы. Тоненький голос напоминает ему, что и сейчас он не должен этого видеть, но Дэн, конечно, и так это знает — и увиденное явно лидирует в списке самых незабываемых вторжений в личную жизнь.

Однако, к его стыду, чувства вины он не испытывает; только настойчивое распускающееся возбуждение, которое уверенно держит под контролем. Пока. 

Но когда Роршах высовывает язык, чтобы слизнуть кровь, зажимает между зубов и весь напрягается, внутри Дэна шевелится что-то горячее и острое, и контроль ускользает — и Дэн может только еле удерживаться от того, чтобы не потереться о непростительно жесткую сетку корзины, не сжать себя через ткань брюк или просто не откинуться там, где стоит. Потому что кровь отхлынула от мозгов, и Дэн моргает во мгле, пока перед глазами мерцают звезды, и он не может вспомнить, когда за долгое время в последний раз был так возбужден. Ему кажется, что с тех пор прошли столетия. Вечность.

Роршах проигрывает в битве с молчанием, и сквозь зубы прорываются тихие короткие стоны, разбивающиеся и умирающие о его ладонь. Может, это единственное, на что он может рассчитывать, но Дэн все равно представляет, что это его собственная рука скользит по мягкой горячей коже и вырывает все эти стоны из-под закрытой на все замки железной воли Роршаха. Роршах толкается бедрами в сжатый кулак, размашистее, быстрее, жестче, и рука его напряжена так же, когда он помогал Дэну подняться с земли в переулке и от адреналина кружилась голова, потому что ему приставили нож к горлу и он почувствовал, как лезвие начинает вонзаться. Пальцы у Роршаха скользкие и в скудном свете блестят от смазки, а позвоночник выгибается в прекрасную в своей поэтичности дугу, и он низко, надломленно и громко стонет — даже слишком громко, и засовывает в рот скомканную ткань, чтобы подавить стон, но _о боже это не простыни о черт..._

Вдруг решительность и контроль сразу кажутся бесполезными, бессмысленными понятиями — пустыми словами, и Дэн опускает руку, надавливает основанием ладони поверх напрягшегося члена и захватывает его под головкой. Трение о молнию брюк скорее помогает, чем мешает, и Дэн кончает, почти перед тем, как кончает Роршах. Потому что, дыша в ткань, словно ему не хватает воздуха, и всхлипывая без слез, Роршах прижимает к лицу вовсе не кусок простыни. Это футболка — одна из тех, которую Дэн надевал под костюм в патруль, а потом сбросил ее, пахнущую и липнущую к телу от пота, в подвале. Она пропахла мускусом жестокости и страха и, должно быть, _пахнет им и..._

Со стула раздается тихий всхлип; рука безрезультатно трется о простыни, словно в попытке вытереться. Роршах заваливается на бок — наполовину прикрытое маской лицо выпадает из обзора, футболка все еще прижата к лицу — и затихает. 

Дэн долго дышит, одна его рука все еще держит прижатую к бедрам корзинку, и пластиковый ободок слегка дрожит в темноте. Дэн разворачивается и беззвучно, осторожно поднимается по ступенькам.

***

На утро Дэн, поняв, что у него все еще нет чистой одежды, неохотно влезет в поноски недельной давности, испытывая неловкость за слабый запах старого пота и мыла, который, он уверен, впитался в них. Роршах приподнимет маску, чтобы выпить сильно переслащенный кофе, коснется губами края кружки, шевельнет челюстью, делая глоток — и Дэн сделает вид, что не знает, как выглядели его грубые черты, залитые румянцем, и как приоткрытый рот бормотал жалобы, извинения и бессвязные мольбы в темноту. 


End file.
